Caught
by kurtofskylove
Summary: Filled for prompt at GKM  reposting here.  Kurt and Dave have been dating, do the deed and Burt catches them. VERY smutty with a lot of kinky stuff. Full prompt  READ FOR WARNINGS  inside.


**Hard M rating**

**Warnings listed in the prompt**

Based off of this prompt at GKM: Kurt and Karofsky have been secretly dating for almost six months-no one knows except Finn and Rachel (who've been helping them keep the secret. They've been having sex for a while, and they're also getting comfortable enough to talk to each other about their respective kinks.

Kurt likes being tied up and dominated, with some light S&M. Karofsky can't think of anything after hearing that. So he ties Kurt up and they're doing it-when Burt comes home. And comes downstairs.

To see Kurt tied up, blindfolded, and gagged, while is boyfriend is very rough with him, spanking him, calling him names, stuff like that. And that boyfriend is the bully his son used to have problems with!

Enraged!Burt with embarrassed!Kurt and Karofsky.

* * *

><p>For three weeks, six days, 21 hours and 18 minutes Dave Karofsky had been planning the ultimate six month anniversary surprise for one Kurt Hummel. He took great care in packing the bag full of items he would need for the long evening ahead of them. He got in his truck, drove to Kurt's house and silently let himself into the house and down to the basement where he knew Kurt would be. Smirking to himself at his boyfriend's predictability, he snuck up behind him and put a hand over his mouth.<p>

"Do not move, do not make a sound and do not disobey, got it?" he hissed. Kurt nodded frantically but obeyed. "Now when I move my hand, you open your mouth like a good boy," he instructed.

Kurt nodded again and Dave pulled a tie out of his bag. It was the tie he had worn on his first real date with Kurt. Silver and blue/green striped, he knew it would look perfect against Kurt's perfect porcelain skin. He moved his hand away from Kurt's mouth slowly and then put the tie in his mouth, wrapping it carefully around his head and tying it snugly.

"Strip for me, eyes on the floor," Dave commanded and Kurt hesitated. "Good boys get rewarded, Kurt." Kurt slowly began unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, revealing smooth, pale skin. His pants were next and he carefully unbuttoned and unzipped them before pushing them off as well. His hands hesitated at his underwear but a soft "Those too" from Dave had him peeling them off and putting them with the rest of his clothes. He stood, naked, with his hands at his sides, head bowed and cock half hard and Dave had never seen anything so fucking hot in his life.

Dave moved in almost too close to Kurt and gently grasped his cock, stroking it slowly.  
>"Does that feel good, pet? Do you like when I touch you like this?" Dave asked, voice low. Kurt let out a small moan that was muffled by the tie in his mouth and thrust up into his hand.<p>

"Now, Kurt, you should know better than to thrust like that. Go stand next to your bed," Dave commanded and Kurt hastened to obey.

Reaching into his bag Dave quickly pulled out several items and placed them on the night stand.  
>"You've been a bad boy and bad boys get punished, not rewarded," Dave said, disappointment in his voice.<p>

He pushed Kurt forward and Kurt threw his hands out to prevent himself from landing too hard. Dave grabbed another tie from off the nightstand and pulled Kurt's hands behind his back, tying them together. "Maybe this will encourage you to obey promptly in the future," Dave said sternly and with that, he brought his hand down hard on Kurt's ass.

He heard Kurt let out a small moan and he grabbed a small red rag and pressed it into Kurt's hand.

Leaning in close to Kurt's ear he whispered softly, "If it gets to be too much, drop the rag and I'll stop."

Kurt nodded and Dave began to rain harsh slaps down on Kurt's ass. Once his ass was nice and rosy, he grabbed a small wooden paddle from its place on the nightstand.

"Now I'm going to give you ten with the paddle and then you'll be done," he said, taking aim at Kurt's backside.

The first blow landed with a soft crack and Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin. The next few blows all landed in a rapid fire of pain that had Kurt squirming. By the seventh blow, Kurt was moaning softly in pain and the last three had him howling. Dave put the paddle down and rubbed Kurt's ass softly.

"You took that so well, pet. You didn't kick or fight or try to get away. I think you deserve a reward," Dave said soothingly.

He reached for the lube on the nightstand and paused, seeing Kurt's sleep mask for the first time. He picked it up and slipped it over Kurt's eyes and stepped back to look. Kurt was now bound, gagged and blindfolded with a rosy ass and a hard on. He was one damn lucky guy.

Dave gave Kurt a minute to rest while he stripped off his clothes. He pressed himself up against Kurt's ass, loving the feeling of his hard cock on burning skin.

"Do you feel that, pet? I'm so hard for you. I can't wait to be inside your tight, hot ass," he said roughly, teasing Kurt's entrance with the head of his cock.

Kurt moaned low in his throat but managed to keep himself from moving. Dave grabbed the lube off the nightstand and carefully poured some down the crack of Kurt's ass. Gently massaging it around Kurt's hole he slipped the tip of his index finger inside. Kurt let out a small whine and Dave slid the finger in all the way. He pumped it in and out, relishing the heat and tightness.

He gave Kurt just enough time to relax before slipping his middle finger in with the first. He twisted the two fingers inside of the smaller boy searching for the small bundle of nerves that would make him moan. He brushed his fingers over it and Kurt let out a muffled scream of pleasure.

"You love that, don't you, slut? I bet you're ready for my cock, aren't you?" Dave said, stroking lube onto his dick. He lined himself up with Kurt's entrance and slowly pushed into him.

Kurt arched his back and moaned as he felt his boyfriend push into him.

"You feel so good, pet," Dave said as he began to move in and out of Kurt. He reached out and grabbed a handful of Kurt's hair, tilting his head back.

"I love being inside your tight, hot-"

"What the FUCK are you doing to my son?" shouted Burt.

Dave's head snapped up and he froze.

"Mr. Hummel! It's not what it looks like, I swear!" he tried to explain, scrambling to untie Kurt's gag and hands.

Burt stalked over to them and grabbed him by the neck before throwing him up against the wall.

"I swore that if you EVER laid hands on Kurt again, I would fucking kill you. Did you think that was a JOKE?"

"Please- let go, let me explain," Dave gasped out as Burt's grip tightened.

Kurt managed to get free and he immediately leapt to his boyfriend's defense.

"Dad, let him go! He didn't hurt me!" Kurt shouted, blushing bright red.

"Don't defend his abuse, Kurt!" Burt snarled and Dave paled several shades.

"It's not abuse, Dad! I, well, I like it," Kurt said.

Burt slammed Dave's back into the wall again.

"Now you've got him fucking brainwashed? You are one sick bastard!" Burt said angrily.

"Damn it, Dad, I am NOT brainwashed! We were having SEX! It was consensual!" Kurt cried out, trying to drag his dad away from his boyfriend.

It was at that point that Burt noticed his son was still very naked and very aroused. He immediately released Dave, looking very uncomfortable.

"We'll talk about this later, all three of us," he said awkwardly and quickly left Kurt's room.

Kurt looked up at his very visibly shaken boyfriend and smirked.

"You know, this is a good look for you," Kurt teased.

Dave didn't say anything; he simply growled at Kurt and pushed him back to the bed. This was definitely a story to tell Finn.


End file.
